hackDUSK what if
by Shugo Kunisaki
Summary: well, you'll havta see for yourself, wont you?
1. The Beginning

.hack//legend of the twig light bracelet( what if…. )

Shugo gated in to the sigma server - Fort Ouph. He waited for quite some time and after about 10 minutes his face lit up. " Rena!! " Shugo dashed to the chaos gate and moved to the server, Delta, and sat at mac anu, waiting for his sister. The golden rings materialized before his eyes, out came a figure that looked suspiciously like BlackRose, only much younger. Shugo jumps up and hugs her " Rena, you're here! " he smiles widely and Rena replied " hey bro, what's up?" Shugo responded with a happy smirk on his face " were going to the hidden forbidden holy grounds! " Rena nods to him and they enter the keywords to get there. They materialize just outside the Cathedral and stepped inside. There was a dark, glowing aurora floating above them.

"Re……Rena! Run!" Shugo shouted. The dark figure had appeared before them, by this time, the golden rings had made Rena disappear back to mac anu. The figure slowly revealed itself. Shugo began stuttering "it…. Cant be!" the figure began charging a skill, the blasts from that attack came heftily, narrowly missing Shugo. Shugo dashed forth, but the blasts hit, straight through Shugo's gut, leaving him motionless on the floor of the cathedral the figure began to laugh evilly, now having revealed to be…. Morganna. She shadily picked him up by his collar and vanished with him. Rena wearily gated back to the Hidden Forbidden Holy grounds , looking for a trace of her brother. But to no avail. There was no trace of Shugo left in the cathedral.

Rena sent flash mail to all the people she had the member address's of. Balmung, Ouka, Mistral, Hotaru, Sanjuro. It read " please help! I cant find Shugo anywhere! I tried to call him but there was no answer! Please respond quickly!" there were only 2 online at the time, Ouka and Sanjuro. They both arrived in an instant and asked her " where did you last see him?" she had tears in her eyes as she responded " hidden forbidden holy ground." both Sanjuro and Ouka nodded when they heard this. And they said " come with us." they had gated off to a dungeon, pretty high level at the time. They advanced quickly through it, but near the end of it, they bumped into a data bug monster. They all shouted " We cant beat it! " they attempted to escape, but the doors were all sealed off, nothing could enter or exit now. Instantly, the data bug smashed into Sanjuro, the sheer power of its attack slain him in one hit. Next it came Ouka's turn, again, after two hits, Ouka went down near Sanjuro. It left Rena alone to fend for herself now, tears dripping down her face, she dashed up to it, her sword glowing deeply, sliced at the monster…

- end part one

By: Richard Peredo ( aka : Shugo Kunisaki )


	2. Regaining Hope

.hack//legend of the twig light bracelet( what if…. Part 2)

He had awoken. He opened his eyes narrowly, discovering his body was in a deep void " where…… where am I?" he asked himself quietly. He felt like he was floating around in space at the time. 

Lying down was about the only thing his body knew how to do. He thought to himself " I'll just log off and I should be ok…" he attempted to remove his neuro-goggles, but he failed. His arms not responding in the real world. Suddenly, a glow came from out of the darkness. The glow became a light heat, then a larger blur of light, until it made a figure. " Aura! Get me out of here!" Aura nodded, but she explained what might happen in the future if he didn't start working harder. He nodded " I cannot let that happen. To Rena, or anyone else!" Aura put her hand on his forehead and Shugo vanished from Morganna's void. Aura, being smart, vanished as well.

Rena's sword had impaled the beast, the data bug had been weakened by the young blade masters attack. Rena was in awe as she saw the outcome of the attack, it had shrunken the beast tenfold and weakened it exactly as much. She nodded, now poking the monster, killing it with one hit. Her comrades had not gone to game over yet, so she started browsing through her inventory. " aha! " she yanked out 2 resurrects and used them on each one. Sanjuro and Ouka both nodded and replied " thanks, how did you beat it? " she shook her head " I dunno, it just seemed to fall into place as the fight was under way." they continued on through the cold, icy walls of the dungeon, where they came across a peculiar room. " what's in here? " Rena asked. The room filled with light as a chaos gate appeared in the room. "wha?" Rena exclaimed. The light faded, leaving a character. "Shugo!!" Rena dashed over to him and hugged him tightly " don't you ever do that again!" she said.

They sat at the river of mac anu. Both quite silent. A character, who looked strangely like Rena passed by, but in a way, much different. Shugo jumped up. "Rena…. I…… I want to protect you for a while. Strange things are to happen from here on out." Rena nodded. " I will protect my brother too. I don't want you to be gone…." they hugged and both went to the chaos gate, along with Sanjuro and Ouka. They went to the hidden forbidden holy grounds, they wanted to confront Morganna, together this time. They stepped in the cold, dark walls of the cathedral, their weapons drawn. They walked around slowly, cautious and cunning. They stepped about until a dark aurora appeared before them. " we're ready for you this time. We have no regrets as to the outcome of this fight." they said simultaneously.

The clash of the powers had begun. The power of the twig light against the darkness that had befallen so many others. Their struggle began when Morganna began charging her spells. Shugo and Rena dashed forward, while Ouka and Sanjuro acted as a decoy. The struggle only worsened as time flew by. They were nearly out of potions. Morganna let fly a dark blast, it aimed for Rena. Shugo dashed in the way of the attack, blocking for her. "AUGH!" the blow took near all the health of him. He knelt down and said " sorry Rena… I wont give up though." he dashed forward. Bringing a new slash at Morganna, one thought on his mind. The elimination of Morganna

End part 2. Part 3 on the way.

By Rick Peredo (Shugo Kunisaki)


	3. Fire Walls, dangeous flaws

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in the other parts, but here goes nothing. I do not own ANY of the characters I used in this fic, DO NOT BARK AT ME IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG! Or, actually, please do @_@ ^.^; a little productive criticism always helps, no?

Made Up Characters: Kisuya ( nope, I don't own her either xD friend wanted me to put her in it so uhh, I did ^^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Fire Fights, to Endless Blights.

Shugo had nearly sliced Morganna but had missed narrowly. " Rena, now might be a good time for us to run! " Rena, being herself, refuses to leave just yet. Shugo dashes again, Rena on the other side of Morganna. Morganna responded to this attack by moving to the side and saying " your attacks are so pathetic…. " she laughed at she said that, and Morganna had begun a chant.

The Spell hits both Rena and Shugo, leaving them in the red. Both of them remarked " yes, now is a good time to run. " but before their minds could begin to think, Morganna had already sprung a plan.

Morganna had been chanting a spell that at first left a small flame that looked like you could blow it out like a match on the ground. Next the flame grew into a circle of flames, surrounding Shugo and Rena in a fiery arena. " darn, were too late to escape. Only one choice now, we fight. " they nodded to each other, and took their footing. As they began to move towards their opponent, a user gated in before them. The user Shrieked when she had seen Morganna " What is that?! Monster or NPC?! " she jumped behind Shugo and Rena and ducked down. Now they wondered who this person was.

Rena and Shugo dashed apart, Shugo pulled her away from Morganna's dark blast, the flames getting hotter. He wonders who this person is and how she can look so much like Rena. Shugo shrugged, again attacking but missing Morganna " she's agile… " Morganna easily avoided the attacks they gave her, the Girl that had gated in bringing a few slices of her own, connected one. Morganna said" It will take a lot more than one simple hit to take me down, I'll assure you that." Rena at that moment had an idea. She cast Rue Rom on the fire wall " we can run through! Hurry! " they dashed though the now weakened fire barrier, and called for Ouka and Sanjuro to follow.

They had gated back to Delta,Mac Anu. As they scanned the town, they found an unusual disturbance on the game's surface. Sanjuro stated " its all happening like it did 5 years ago, the events that kite fought through, repeating…. " Shugo stared at him, wondering what these events were. He only wanted to play in a world free of real physical danger, yet he got himself into a greater deal of trouble than he originally intended.. The same exact thought was racing through Rena's head. The mysterious girl just stood there, and finally said " hey, don't you even want to know my name? " Both Shugo and Rena nodded to the Heavy Blade.

End part 3, it starts making sense as part 4 comes along for those of you with no knowledge of .hack//dusk

By: Richard Peredo


End file.
